


Soul's refrain

by icecoldwinds



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldwinds/pseuds/icecoldwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is training to become an office Shinigami but an evil force might stop him in his track.Will Ichigo stop them in time and learn his zapackuto's name. Parallel Universe. As a different plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood on the pavement

**Author's Note:**

> I have this fic on FAnfiction so i will post some of my fanfiction fic's here.

**Summary: What if Ichigo died protecting Masaki and had become a full-fledged soul reaper? Alternate Universe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1- Blood on the Pavement June 17th, Ichigo Kurosaki is 8 years old.**

**Walking alongside his mother on the wet sidewalk, it was pouring down rain like there was no tomorrow. As they walked across the street, the horn of a truck was heard, heading right for the two. Young Ichigo quickly managed to push his mother out of the way. The next thing Masaki Kurosaki knew, her son appeared lifeless, lying motionless on the ground. The truck that ran him over already sped off in the distance, but it didn't matter; all that Masaki was concerned about was getting her son to the hospital. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed 911.**

**"911, what is your emergency?" "My son has been run over by a truck! Please send help!" Masaki hoped that Ichigo could still be saved while telling her location to the person on the phone. "The Police and Medics are on their way and will be there in a couple of minutes," the receptionist answered. 5 minutes later, shrine could be hear and the ambulance arrived, along with two Police Officers. The medic brought Ichigo in the ambulance. Masaki was about to get in the ambulance with him, but she was stopped by one of the two police officers. "**

**Ma'am, I am terribly sorry, but we need to ask you a few questions before you can go in, if you don't mind." Masaki, of course, knew that the Police Officers wanted to ask her some questions so that the driver of the truck who ran Ichigo over could be brought to justice. "…Okay." That was the hardest thing she had to say, because all she wanted was to be with Ichigo. But, all she could do was watch the ambulance pull away, sirens wailing, and drive off into the distance.**


	2. investigation pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Ichigo died protecting Masaki and had become a full-fledged soul reaper? Alternate Universe.

I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 2: investigation pt.1

The male police office took out a note book so did his female partner. "Madam I am Officer Botan Amori me and my partner would like for you to describe the vecal with the best of your ability." Officer Botan Amori had dark skin, short wavy amber hair and was somewhat tall fairly muscular.

Masaki took a minute to think of what to say. "I think it had 4 to 6 wheels and the cab of the truck was crimson red." She paused for a minute to try to remember what happened it but could not remember at the moment. "Can you remember if you saw the license plate or if the light was green when you and your son crossed the street?" Asked, the female officer.

"Hey introduce yourself first you rookie!" Officer Amori yelled at his partner. "Sorry, I am Officer Ruriko Nemoto." Officer Ruriko Nemoto had olive skin and Mid-length, straight bright, turquoise hair. Her eyes where Bright green, large. She was tall somewhat thin.

"No I did not get the license plate or remember seeing one, and the light was red when Ichigo and I crossed." She answered calmly knowing that if she kept clam it would make the police officer's job easier.

"If the vecal ran through the light green or not it would have been caught on the red light cameras, which are placed around the intersection." Officer Amori unknowly gave Masaki hope that the driver of the truck that ran over Ichigo might go to jail.

Officer Amori took notes on Masaki's answer to the questions. "So your say a truck ran over your son not a car?" Amori was a honest working man but he was pretty sure that Masaki was to focused on her son at the time.

"I'm pretty sure it was a truck, at least I think it was." Masaki was trying to make sure the information she gave the two Officers was valid. Giving the wrong information might make it harder to find the person who ran Ichigo over.

"Ma'am are you married or have any other children? Ruriko star to do so standard pragasure questions to make sure Masaki was who she said she was. "Yes I am married and I also have two daughters." Officer Nemoto thought Masaki was worried about her son so she offered to drive her to the hospital. When Masaki accepted the offer they both went into the police car.

As the car started to pull off Kisuke urahara watched the car pull off. " I think I should go someone has to send their son to the soul society and I geuss it's me." He was pretty sure they where going to that Quincy's hospital any way. "I am pretty sure the fact that the kurosaki boy got run over is no qacandance could someone have planed this?"


	3. investigation pt.2

Chapter 3: investigation pt.2

I own nothing.

"Where am I?" Ichigo soul wandered around the halls of the hospital and behind him stud Urahara with Benihime in hand. "I hope Isshin can forgive me for this." Ichigo turned around looking at Urahara with sword in hand fear instantly filled his brown eyes. "It okay I mean you no harm I am going to send you to a place of rest." Urahara knew that the soul society was curpt but what choice did he have the boy soul had to be sent their or he would become a hollow or get eaten by one.

Regretfully Kisuke urahara taped ichigo on his for head with Benihime. A flash of light appeared and ichigo was gone leveeing Urahara to think if he did the right thing.

Meanwhile

Masaki cried "no he can't be dead." She looked at her cousin as tears formed in her eyes. Ryūken Ishida look at masaki with a sad look he wanted to tell her that ichigo was fine but that would be a lie. "I am sorry but we did everything we could." Masaki ran off in tears down the hall. Not paying attention to where she was going she ran straight into Isshin. "Masaki what is the matter I came as fast as I could." She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes and cried. "Ichigo is dead." The news shocked Isshin as Urahara walked up to him and Masaki.

"I saw a soul reaper Konsō your son's soul." Urahara did not what to admit he was the soul reaper. "What so he in the soul society now." Isshin did not like that idea. "so he is there huh what am i going to tell masaki." Urahara took a minute are two to reponed. " you lie and say he is in a much better place and they will be together in the after life." Isshin look Urahara straight in the eye. He walk over to masaki and out on a big goofy smile. " hey it okay Urahara said some soul reaper sent ichigo to the soul society where he can rest in peace." Masaki wiped the tries from her eyes. " really?" he thought for a moment if he should continue or not. " really and you two will be togther in the soul society if luck has it." Masaki ran to Isshin and gave him a hug.


	4. counting the days marking the years

i own nothing.

Chapter 4 counting the days marking the years

Ichigo woke up in a strange town while walking he heard rumbling behind him. "Rrrrrrrrrmmmmm" He turned around and there was this man on top of a boar. "Stampede!" Ganju shouted to warn of the stampede of boars behind him. "Come here you." Picking ichigo up and taking him away."Who are you exactly and where are you taking me?!""I am Ganju shiba and I'm taking you to my house stupid."" Hey that is mean." Ichigo began to cry. " Hey don't cry you baka it will make you look weak." Ganju looked down at ichigo as he wiped the tears from his eyes." I am not weak."He managed to whine. " Good, now man up my sister won't like it if she thought i made you cry(stupid kid)." As they neared they Shiba residence Ganju thought he was doing Ichigo a big favor by doing this after all he would proudly be miserable and starve to death or worse be lost somewhere in the rukongai.

"Woah Nelly." He said to the boar. The boar stopped right in front of the Shiba residence."Hey kid I decided to take you in you got a problem with that." He said walking ichigo in the odd house. "Wait what?!" Ichigo shouted. "I said I am taking you in even if you don't like it and by the way when someone yell's stampede you run for your life." Ichigo got mad at this so in response he yelled. "Well maybe you shouldn't ride a boar." He did not know why he said this. "What was that you little." "Ganju be nice he is only 8 years old, besides I think the kid got spunk." Kūkaku Shiba looked down at ichigo and smiled.

"Welcome to the family kid don't worry we'll enroll you in the soul reaper academy first thing tomorrow morning till then, Ganju quit standing there like an idiot and show him to his room." Ganju looked at her. "I was about to do that anyway, come on kid your room is just down the hall." Ichigo look at them like they were crazy." Not now after dinner baka!"Kūkaku hit Ganju on the head." Well I'm sorry I thought you were sending him to bed without dinner." " Send him to bed without dinner are you saying that I am a bad guardian." She yelled at him."Well that is what it sounded like!"I sorry but I am hungry can you have diner now?" ichigo ask as his stomach growled."Ooommm sure we can have dinner" They both smiled realizing they had completely forgot that he was there."I hope you like beef curry cause that is what is for dinner tonight any problems with that?"She asked giving both Ichigo and Ganju a look. "No ma'am ."They both answered. "Well then we should eat." As she said this some servants brought in plates of beef curry. " So kid do you have a name."she look at Ichigo. "Yes my name is Ichigo kurosaki ma"am it mean to protect one thing." as he said this he recieved a strange look from both Ganju and Kūkaku.

"After diner you are going to bed you understand me Ichigo." " yes ma'am. " Finishing his meal and telling her good night.

Deciding to stay with the Shiba family for now little did he know they actually where his cousins followed Ganju to his room and fell asleep. "I guess I don't get an opinion on this oh well there actually kind of nice so I should stick around for awhile who knows it might be fun to live here." Ichigo thought to himself."Hey I think uncle would not like it if ichigo was stuck wandering around the soul society, I think we did the right thing by taking him in maybe he can find some friend" Kūkaku stood at the door of ichigo's room and looked at him sleeping so peaceful. "I know I did the right thing cause we're the closest thing to family he has." She turned to Ganju and he shut the door to the room and they both walked down the hall.

"I think he needs a new attitude he not going to lose that long out here like that." Ganju stated. "Make yourself useful and get all the paperwork to enroll him in the soul reaper academy, I will take him to buy his books and uniform after all he is family." She smiled at least she wasn't the one to fill out the regurgitation forms for now but she will have to try to keep a low profile for a all they would not like it if the boy caught the attention of central was the last thing they wanted to do was to start a full on investigation into Ichigo's past which he probably did not remember any it was for the boys own good that they attracted little attention.

Meanwhile

Some of ichigo's class mate's came from his school to the was raining and most of the conservation's where about how ichigo was too young to die. "Mommy the lady next door said Ichigo is in a better place is that true?" Yuzu looked up at her mother with an innocent look and Masaki felt bad that she had to lie to her. "Of course sweaty, he is in heaven now."Masaki lied to Yuzu to make her feel better about Ichigo deaf the truth would make yuzu even more sad than she already is. Masaki than looked at Karin who was still crying. " Karin it's okay." " No it is mommy big brother is dead ,and we will never see him again." Masaki would have to lie to Karin to make it seem that all was well. " we'll see him again in heaven." She lied and began to feel guilty. " Really." Karin cried. " Really now dry those tears i am sure Ichigo is watching over you , and Yuzu from heaven." As she said that she knew that she will have to keep the charade up so Karin , and Yuzu can go back to their cheerfuller self's in no time.

meanwhile

Meanwhile

Rukia Kuchiki was in a high speed cause after Motonobu a Shinigami who was planning to use a fro0bido kido. His accomplice to this crime is Naomichi Ninomiya a member of Rukia division in Gotei 13. Rukia and Naomichi classed swords in an attempt to defeat the other. Naomichi swung his sword knocking her to the ground. "Hahaha…you won't get away with this." She said spitting out blood. "You would be surprised." As he said this Renji came out of nowhere and attacked Naomichi. Renji got there to later as Motonobu and six other used a forbidden kido. "BAKADO Z13." They shouted in unsent and from that moment on the soul society and the human world will run on the same time till the kido wears off.


	5. butterfly's

I Own nothing.

chapter 5 butterfly's

Earlier

Rukia Kuchiki had to explain to head captain Yamamoto how Naomichi got away."You see sir I was far too injured and Renji was too busy trying to stop the others from using the kido but got to her too late." She explained. "Very well but You and Renji (? i think you meant?) better search the for Naomichi he has committed a capital offence."Yamamoto said with the usually serious tone."Yes sir " Rukia and Renji replied." Can you describe what it felt like to be at the epicenter of a forbidden kido?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked. Being the head of the science division only he would ask such a question."It felt like time for all of soul society speedup , there was a bright red light and a felt the flow of time speed up."Interesting that would explain why the clocks and candlers changed, it seemed Motonobu used a kido that will make the soul society and the human world run on the same time plain for two human year's." Mayuri stated the fact's he left with Nemu and bid Rukia farewell.

"Miss Kuchiki can you describe Naomichi for us?" Asked Unohana."Of course I would."Rukia answered. " Thank you Miss Kuchiki."Unohana smiled at Rukia."Let's see his skin was olive, hair was short curly aquamarine, his eyes small rose pink, and he was tall somewhat thin."Rukia tried to remember anything else she could have forgotten but could not think of anything." Can you tell us which direction you thought he ran off in?" asked Soi Fon." Do west i think." Rukia answered.

Yamamoto left along with the other captain's."Hey Rukia how did you find out about the plan in the first place?"Renji asked curious to know how Rukia heard about it in the first place." About yesterday Naomichi told me that soon time itself was going to change but i did not figure out what that meant till about an hour ago.""No Rukia you heard Mayuri we run on the same time as the human world it has been three hours not two."Rukia looked at Renji in complete shock could time really go by that fast.

Later that morning

It was calm morning cool morning the sun was shining and little ichigo stretched out his arms."Hhhhh."He up he opened the sliding door and walked down the hall. As He walked still half asleep down the hall he walked start into Ganju. " Hey watch where you are going."Ganju yelled."I'm sorry.""You better be honestly you should watch where you're going."Ichigo just gave him a look and they both joined Kūkaku for breakfast. " So are you ready Ichigo a Taylor came to take your measurements for your Shihakushō." A old man stood in the door of the room." So when should i start."He asked stroking his beard." After breakfast of course." Kūkaku answered in reply. " By the way you're taking the entrance exam today judging by your spiritual pressure i say you'll pass with flying colours."She said with an arrogant smile." Sure I will try my best." Ichigo began to scarf down his rice." Hey slow down kid you might choke."Ganji yelled at Ichigo acting concerned about his safety.

When Ichigo finished his breakfast he followed the old man where he was measured for his uniform. "Hmmmm ,ah I know you're going to the Shinigami academy for your first time." The old man asked in a crispy voice." Yes " Ichigo answered trying to be polite." Well my son teaches a class they're so good luck to you." Ichigo stood before a mirror and saw that he was wearing a blue shitagi, a white kosode (shirt) with blue strip with a symbol for the Shinigami academy on it.

on the way to the shinigami academy ichigo tried to stall but Ganju prevented him."what are you nervous for me and my sister are sure you'll pass."Ganju stated as they entered the waited in room till Ichigo was called to take his exam."ichigo Kurosaki" a man with jet black hair called ichigo to the stud in front of one cagey old man as he steeped up to take his exam. "congratulation you pass because you have such a vast spiritual pressure that we could feel you a mile away ."The exam proctors said."what. Ichigo could not believe what he just heard. "i thought that it would be a written exam."Ichigo thought to him self he could honestly not believe that is was that walked out of the room." so how your test go."Ganju asked looking down at Ichigo." i passed , i start school first thing tomorrow morning ." ichigo exclaimed filled with excitement. He could not believe that the exam was so easy.

" well that is great how bought we got buy some candy or something."Ganju watched ichigo eyes light up at the word candy."really can we get candy?" Ichigo asked jumping up and down." of course we can but you can't tell my sister about it okay." " okay" Ichigo respond. It was a lang walk to the candy store if you would even call it shop was a run down both that looked century old. " what would you like ." the shop keeper asked."jelly bean's please two bag's."Ganju gave ichigo an argent smile as if two bag's of jelly beans could cost a lot." Hear you go that would be 250 ken please." Ganju handed the man ringed coins and got two in return." we better get going Kūkaku will be wandering where we are and besides it is all most lunch time and i am hungry." Ganju stated this ichgo finished his jelly bean and asked. " what's for lunch any way?" he looked at Ganju. " well i don't know maybe Yakisoba." Ganju guessed what they could be having for lunch but it mattered what mood his sister was in."i wish i could pick what was for lunch for once."he thought to him self as they walked to the Shiba residence.


	6. Havoc at lunch time

I own nothing.

Chapter 6 Havoc at lunch time

Soi Fon was in hot pretest of Naomichi who was already too injured to fight in the first place."Hadou 58 Tenran."He shouted as a tornado like blast shot fire towards Soi Fon. She used flash step in order on of the user's of the forbidden Kido run off down an alleyway and Soi Fon tried to pursue him but Noamichi got in her way."You think you have a chance against the captain of the stealth squad."She stated used speed clones to attack Naomichi on all side's. Noamichi fell to the ground dead. Soi Fon than went to pursue the man who got a way she thought he was heading had to file a report anyway so she sent a member's of her squid to deal with the other's. "We're looking for who act like they're ruining from the law."She looked at all of them as they replied her with a."Yes ma'am." "Good you have your order's your dismissed."She turned heading back towards the Seretei."right."The squad members said as they left in all directions."I have the feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye Naomichi is too much of an idiot to plan this so he must be working for some one bit who, it doesn't matter i will have a trap set for the one who is really behind this."SHe wint off to find the other forbiden kido users.

MEANWHILE

Kūkaku was standing outside tapping her Ichigo and Ganju came into view she ran up to them."So how the test go." She asked with a smile."He passed with flying colors." Ganju said with an arrogant smile." That is fantastic news come on we're having Yakisoba for lunch." As Kūkaku said this Ganju stared at her with a blank look."I can't believe I was actually right for once i am never right when it comes to what we're having for lunch." Ganju thought it was the end of the world.

Meanwhile

A man with dark skin ,and Short, curly, dark green hair, Gray, somewhat small eye's , he is a little short , and Fairly muscular. He is very good at begging area he is a mountainous area scattered with various trees and dotted with gigantic can see a waterfall and a ruin of an old house where he and his accomplices shall meet. He ran to the house. It is an enormous house has a rustic look to it and is in terrible yard is tiny and looks very he stepped inside he took a look interior of the house has airy colors. " you're late."A voice of man one should not trust came from behind him. He turned around to see a man with pale skin,Short, curly, ice blue hair, Light gray, small eye' man was very tall and quite thin.

" Oh it is you Tomoyuki." He sighed in relief. " Honestly I don't know who you thought I was Koto." Tomoyuki smiled at Koto and they went into the adjacent room."For a minute there is a thought Soi Fon found our hideout but I am glad it was just Tomoyuki now we can plan how to get rid of the Shinigami academy for good." They entered the room and the person responsible for this meeting was a genus for an 8-year-old kid." So the two of you finally decided to join us we'll take a seat." the boy was none other than Shoji Nakagawa a student prodegy at the shinigami academy. What could he have to do with all of this.

" All right let me explain the plan." Shoji stated officially starting the meeting." You see it very rare for a ?Shinigami to be from the seretei, because of this if we destroy the shinigami academy their gotei 13 will be too busy there to protect central 46." He paused to let what he said take effect. " So you're saying that.."Koto asked but was answered by Shoji " Yes I'm saying that we are going to overthrow central 46 ."Shoji explained with an evil smirk. " Them fancy pants idiots don't know we're coming do they?" One of the members of their group said. " Of course they don't, not a soul in soul society know's that this is the dawn of a new era." Shoji said.


	7. Sorrow's of the heart

i own nothing.

Chapter 7. Sorrow's of the heart

It seemed to be getting late in the afternoon so the group decided to call it a day and go their separate way' Tomoyuki left he decided to amuse he self with the imbosle of the group. " HEY Reizo where you going." " i thinks i'm goin to me house in the town yander." Reizo had dark skin,Short, wavy, cream hair. His eyes where ice blue average size and he was a puggy short man." Oh i'm sorry can i join you?" he asked sliyfull. Shoji told him to fallow kezio because he was most likely to barge about their kezio even starts to mencone their plan's to any one while Tomoyuki or any of the other's where around they , they would have to shout his mouth permanently."no ya cam'tr jon me i knaw my way to me house."he said with his usuly uneducated tone." Kezio is the most uneducated man i ever meat, he dose not know that i am trying to help him." Tomoyuki really did not want to kill Kezio to be honsit he kind of like's he know's that he would have to kill kezio if he start's to he decided to fallow kezio home after all he was exalt at stalking.

meanwhile

Ichigo was giving Ganju and Kūkaku a run for their money."hey calm down kid and go to bed "Ichigo ran from Ganju while he ran he dropped a marble an the floor and turned around just to see Ganju trip on it." why you little runt i get my hand's on you ." Ganju got up but tripped over the marble and ichigo ran off laughing."Come back here you." " Ganju can you tell me what exactly is going one hear?" Kukaku asked fearing what the answer is. " i can tell you what going on hear that Little runt won't go to bed."" he hyper must found some candy."she looking Ganju. " but i wonder where he got the candy from." " well at that some question to bad we'll never know."Ganju said with a big goofy smile. " i hope Kukaku dose not figger out i am the one who gave the brat candy." He thought to him self as he slowly walked away." Ganju did you give him candy." " what no I did not give him candy .""oh really well then i gusse you can clean all this mess up by your self cause your lying."Ganju began to sweat." how in the world did she know i am lying i think she can read my mind." As he thought this Kukaku hit him in the head with a paper fan. " hey what was that for." " that was for lying to me , ichigo." Ichigo stopped causing havoc. " Yes ma'am." he answered. " now how come you stop when Kukaku tell's you to and not me." Ganju yelled." cause she is nicer than you." Ichigo replied. " what was the you little runt." Ganju ran down the hall ichigo took a sharpe turn to the right Ganju triyiny to keep up slide across the floor knocking a hole in the wall."when i get my hands on him i am gonna." " your going to what." said his sister towering over him.

Meanwhile

" i have to find out why i faled as a mother for ichigo, i should have took him home first than got grossery's." Masaki thought as black smoke come form the stove top. Isshin come out of no where with a fire extiguser. " Masaki that is the thrid time to day you burnt something you don't you help kairn and yuzu on their home work." he said trying to get her mind off Ichigo." That's right i have been to busy thinking about Ichigo that i have not noticed I have been neglecting my daughter's " She turned around faceting Isshin. " look I know you lied to me when you said the soul soceity was a better place , but the grief in my heart want's to believe it is true." Masaki and Isshin knew how curt the soul society was, but Masaki was willing to lye to her self in order to let Ichigo go. Her heart sank at the very thought that Ichigo was not in a better place. Masaki walked the the living room where Karin and Yuzu where doing their home work. " mommy can you help me do my history project." Yuzu asked holding up a sheet of paper. " Why of course I can , Karin do you need any help." she said with a smile. " no i want to try it on my own for a while." Karin said refuseing the fact to she need help. " of course sweety." As masaki said this the phone rang. She got up and answared it. "kuroshiki family clinic can i help you." she asked. A voice on the other end of the phone call answared. " Yes this is Officer Ruriko Nemoto , I would like speak with Masaki Kuroshaki please we found the truck that ran over her son." Masaki's heart filled with excitemint.

" Ruriko this is Masaki what was that about the truck." she said almost yelling into the phone. " We found it five mile's out side of tokyo, it appears to have been abandoned on the side of the road , The driver opf the truck is also missing." Ruriko is probely the most honest person that Masaki has meet since Ichigo died. Masaki's heart sank even lower now that she Know they did not find the driver." Oh that is great I glide that you at lest found the truck." there was a sad tone in Masaki's voice." Hey Masaki , my bother is an privte in vestagtor once the police drop your son case i could ask my bother to look into it." Ruriko said in a serouis tone. " could you do that, is that even allowed?" Masaki did not want too get Rukio in trobble. Ever since Ichigo died Rukiko has been a friend to Masaki. She even started to teach Masaki how too knit."of course it is , besides my bother dose not get that many case's any way." Ruriko Cherry voice lifted Masaki's spirit."Okay call me if you find any thing else." Masaki said to her new friend."Of course I will beter git back to work dutie call's ." With that masaki hanged up the phone and stared back towards the living room with a sad look on her face.

Isshin left the kicten. " Masaki how was that on the phone?" he asked giveing her a look. "Oh it was just Officer Ruriko calling to say they found the truck the run ichigo over." she sound more depressed aboput the news than happy. Isshin eye's light up with a sprinkle of hope. "that is greatnews did they find the driver?" he4 asked geting exited."no it was abandoned on the side of the road , and the driver had not yet been found." Masaki walked in the living room and helped Karin and Yuzu with their home work till it was time to go to bed.


	8. Melody of a new day.

I own nothing.

Chapter 8 Melody of a new day.

The next day it was raining and Isshin started to notice how depressed Masaki was so he told her to walk to girls to school and go talk to her cousin cause maybe he could cheer her up. Isshin diced to give Ryuken Ishida a call. " Come on pick up all ready, Hey listen I need to talk to you about something." " About what?" Ryuken questioned why Isshin was even calling him."It about Masaki I think she need someone to talk to and since you're her family I think it's best you talk with her." Isshin hear a long pause till he got his answer. " Alright I will see what can do , but I don't think she will be at peace of mind till the driver of that truck is caught." " Thanks I guess that Might make things better around here." Isshin hanged up the phone and hoped he was doing the right walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee when he heard the doorbell ring." Wander if it Officer Nemoto come to say they found the driver of that truck , that would make Masaki happy." Isshin thought as he opened the door. It was not who he had expected there in front of him stood Kisuke Urahara. " We need to talk can I come in?" Urahara asked. " Huh, sure what is it that you want to talk about?" Isshin questioned why Urahara was being so serious. " It about your son I think the fact he got ran over and the driver of the truck that ran him over has not be found is a little odd." Isshin a gave Urahara his full attention." Odd by that does he mean it was no accident so does that mean he is saying someone planned it?" Isshin thought as Urahara continued. " I am saying some one might of planned it but the question is who."

Meanwhile

As Masaki, Karin and Yuzu walked on the sidewalk, Yuzu jumped in some of the puddles along the way. " Yuzu can you please not jump in the puddle's?"Masaki asked looking down at Yuzu who seemed to enjoy jumping in the puddles. Yuzu looked up at her mother. "Why?""So you don't get mud all over you clothes."Masaki answered Yuzu with a smile. " A little mud never hurt anyone." Yuzu said and Masaki bean to laugh a little."No I guess mud never did hurt anyone at least not that I know of ." With that they arrived at the school gate Masaki hugged Karin and Yuzu then gave them their lunch. " Have a good day." Masaki shouted at them as they ran to the school. " We will." They shouted back at their mother. As Masaki walked off a car pulled up to her and out of it came Ryuken Ishida. " Ryuken what are you doing here?" Masaki wondered why he was there." Isshin told me that you seemed depressed lately and asked me to talk to you." He answered adjusting his glasses."Oh." she replied." I guess I started to worry Isshin , but to be honest it would be nice to talk to someone maybe it might make it easier to accept that Ichigo is dead." Masaki thought as she got in the car with Ryuken and they drove off towards the Ishida residence.

Meanwhile

Ichigo tried to fit his way through the crowd to see what class he was in. After being pushed to the ground for the fifth time in a row a boy offered him a hand. " Let me help you up." The boy said and Ichigo took his hand. " Thanks." Ichigo said brushing the dirt off him." I am Shoji Nakagawa nice to meet you." Shoji said with an evil smirk. " This boy has an immense spiritual pressure may be if I play my cards right I could get him to join me." He thought the more allies he had the greater threat he would be to Gotei 13." What your name?" He asked trying to act polite while deceiving Ichigo." Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo answered shaking Shoji's hand. " Hey I thought I saw your name in the advance class list ." He walked ichigo over to the list where both his and Ichigo name's where listed. "I guess we will be classmate's." Shoji said with a fake smile. "I guess we are do you mind showing me where the classroom is ?" Ichigo smiled because he thought he could have a friend at the end of the day."Of course i can." Shoji said leading the walked to the far east passing the kido practice area where some students were practicing kido. Ichigo wanted to watched them but he decided it was more important to get to class.

Their class was the last room in the Eastern building getting there five minutes before class started Shoji and Ichigo took a seat at random desk seeing their was no seating chart. " I hope I don't make a fool of myself the first day of school." Ichigo thought to himself as the bell for class to start rang."Good morning class I am Mrs. Kawamata and I am your home room teacher today we will be Learning the duties a shinigami has here in the soul society." Ichigo could not believe his teacher was a look's about 15 years old with,dusty blue eyes, an olive skin complexion and wavy dusty yellow hair worn loose about the shoulders. Ichigo took out a notebook and a pencil and started to take notes on what she was writing on the board.


	9. jail bird

i own nothing

chapter 9 jail bird

" The first job is maintaining the balance of soul's between the soul society and the human world, can anyone tell me why." look around the classroom. Ichigo rose his hand cause Ganju told him a couple of things the day before. " Yes you with the orange hair." said pointing at Ichigo." That is simple to prevent a tear in the universe."Ichigo answered. " That is correct can you tell me the name of the weapon shinigami's use to fight hollow." Ichigo thought for minute the gave a response. " A shinigami' weapon is called an Zanpakuto." Ichigo said hoping that he was Right. " That is correct , A shinigami uses a Zanpakuto to deal with hollow's and whole's in which they use Konso by taping the soul on the forehead with the hilt of their zanpakuto." She said concluded the lesson. " Now a Zanpakuto has two states a sealed state and a release state,The sealed state of a Zanpakuto is usually a katana and the Release state is achieved by learning your Zanpakuto's name, How to learn you zanpakuto's name we will discuss friday."She took a minute to look are the room then started the next lesson.

Meanwhile

Isshin let Urahara inside and shut the door. They walked to the living room where they sat down." So what is this about how someone could have planned Ichigo's death?" Isshin gave Urahara a serious look." We'll you see I find it odd how they only found the truck in to day's ,They did not even bother to send a picture of it so Masaki could confirm that it was the right one , Also I think that it was strange how officer Nemoto got all friendly was Masaki, Don't' get me wrong she could have just been trying to nice but I have a feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye." Urahara was start forward with Isshin.

Meanwhile

"Masaki I have something to tell you." Ryuken looked at her. " Yes what is it ?" Masaki asked. " We'll you see when we were operating on Ichigo on of the nurse's made a classless mistake in the the Operation and I was too busy trying to correct her error that we lost ichigo." Ryuken looked at the shock on Masaki face. " So you saying that." " Yes I'm saying that if it was not for that mistake Ichigo would still be alive." He finished as Masaki fell to the floor crying.

Meanwhile

" Now we shall cover the law's of the soul society." All the student took their note's and payed attention." First it is against the law for a shinigami to give their spiritual power's to a human , Second it is against the law to attack a captain to do so is treason, Third It against the law to commit or attempt terrorist action to overthrow the balance of soul society to do so is treason. Mrs .Kawamate already explained the other law's of the soul society. The bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Ichigo had rice ball's for sat eating his lunch listening to what his classmates were talking about . " Can't wait for kido class.' A girl said." I cant wait till we get our Zanpakuto's and practice fighting against one another." A boy said in response. Ichigo wanderer if he should talk to them." It might be nice to have some friends since i don't know anyone hear." He turned around and faced them. " What will we learn once we get Our zanpakuto's?" He asked trying to be friendly. A dark skin Girl who looked about 12 year's old with Short, straight, lilac hair and Hot pink, average-sized eye's, she was tall and average weight."Boy are ya stupid when we get are Zanpakuto's we learn Zanjutsu what I don't know why did not give us our zanpakuto when we first entered the Academy?" She questioned the fact they had not been given one when to they first entered."That is simple Chisaki a Shinigami recently used a Forbidden kido so we won't be getting our Zanpakuto's till the end of the day."The boy answered as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.a man came in the room giving each student a Katana.

" This is you Zanpakuto from this day on you should have it with you at all time's also tomorrow you will start to take care of a hell butterfly Now go outside and report for your first kido lesson." He Shouted. Ichigo and all the other student's left the room for their first kido Lesion." Wander what we will learn in kido class I am curious how it will turn out." Ichigo thought that fingers could get only interesting for here on out while he was at school at least the part of learning how to use the katana he had contently strapped to his kido instructor was non other than Rukia Kuchiki. " All right today you all will learn in groups of two so you can practice using Kido better, I will need someone to work with does anyone want to volunteer." The rest of the class step back but unfortunately that left Ichigo to work with Rukia.


	10. Kido class 1

I own nothing  
Chapter 10 Kido class 1

"Alright class today I will teach you five basic Kido spell than you are going to spar angst one another and tomorrow you will do your shinkia somon."Rukia looked at the class as they each got in groups of two. Shoji nodded at nine other student's." Alright let the plan to recruit Kurosaki or determinant if he is a threat began." He laughed to himself he almost forget why he was doing this." Those bastards will pay for what they did to my sister." he his sweet sister for old-time sake.

Flashback

A arrogant 17-year-old girl with olive skin and Mid-length, curly, crimson hair braided in the back ,Azure, somewhat large, she is a little short."Nee-San that shinigami are here to see you Shoji Nakagawa and His sister Urako Nakagawa live alone in Rukongai district 64. Shoji sister found him when he came to this sister might be argent but she is also kind and nurturing to Shoji. She was like a mother today a Shinigami said he was going to make her his wife but she turned him Shinigami was a ruthless man who always gave the people in the Rukongai is hardly known to kill anyone who back mouth his could not remember a time that he was actually nice to someone so to him his sister had every right to turn him down as the scum he was. This is the thirty seventh time he tried to get Urako to marry him.

He's Name was Kozue. Kozue had fair skin, Short, wavy, dusty turquoise hair, Bright blue, small eye' was a short man Kozue and Shoji thought he was not good enough for his sister." So baby do ya want to get married." He asked with a rotten smile."How many time's do I have to say no for you to get it throw that thick skull of yours." She said glaring at him with her hand on her hip's. " This is your last chance girl if you don't marry me you're going to pay for it." He said gritting his teeth. "I said no, as in no way in the deepest depths of hell, will I ever marry you. I said no and I mean it now get out." She chased him down the street with a broom. " You will pay for this." Kozue had a glare in is eyes as he said this." Ya sure i will." She said as he finally shutting the door she looked at Shoji."I would not be his wife if he was the last man in in any of the worlds." Urako looked are for some bread for lunch but she realized they were out. "Maybe Shoji could get the bread for me besides I don't feel all that well and the House needs to be cleaned. "Urako was sure it was a good test to see if Shoji can handle reasonability.

"Shoji here is 30 ken can you go to the market and buy something please."She handed him the money and sent him on his way. It took 30 minutes to reach the market of their Rukongai district. On the way their Shoji ran into 16-year-old Kezio his best friend and the brother of his sister Boyfriend."Hey their kezio any fights break out on the streets yet." Shoji knew their out to be a fight or two this morning."Naw just that Kozue making people miserable cause ya sister said no to him again." Kezio was the most uneducated person Shoji had ever met." Well he should learn what no means." Shoji kept on walking but Kezio followed him."Say what's ya doin out here alone in all." Kezio was probably asking why Shoji was not with his sister." Big sis said I could go to market all by myself." Shoji smiled at his friend." I guess she thinks you're old enough to go by your self, now I gotta go the gang and I are planning to steal us some beer and you better not tell anyone." Kezio seemed serious about stealing the beer."I won't."" You better not."

Shoji finally got to market and he walked to the stand which sells bread and rice." Excuse me can I have two loafs of bread please." Shoji looked up at the man. " Of course here you go that will be 20 ken please." He handed Shoji the loaf of bread and Shoji gave him the 20 he went back to his house where him and his sister live he ran into Kozue." Hey watch where you're going wait a minute you're that Nakagawa boy." Hatred filled Kozue eyes. " If it was not for you, your sister and I would be married, now what do you got there boy."Shoji feared the man towering over him. " It is none of your business and my sister would not marry you anyway because she has a boyfriend already."Shoji said standing up to the drunken slob. "I am not going to take that from some little brat I guess I will show him who is the boss around here." Kozue thought and an Evil grin on his face as he thought this.

" Give me that." Kozue reached down for the bag with the bread in it. Shoji dogged and kicked him in the knee but, Kozue got him in the side missing vital organs with his Zanpakuto. Taking the bag he held it up so Shoji would have to jump in order to get managed to bite Kozue to get him to drop the bag." Owww why you little ." Kozue muttered under his breath. Shoji grabbed the bag and made a run for it when he noticed a fire in the house that was his house and his sister was not feeling that well which is why she sent Shoji to the market in the first knew she need to rest. Shoji tried to run towards the house but Kozue came from behind and lashed out at him."I told your sister she was going to pay." He said with a wicked smile filled Shoji with shudders down his spine and he grabbed a rock and hit Kozue with it till he was knocked unconsciousness. Then he ran towards the house." Please let Nee-San be okay I can't picture living without her." Shoji really could not picture his life without his sister. She was kind and sweet and always had the right thing to say. By the time that Shoji got there the house was nothing but ash's. His sister was dead and from that day on he swore for revenge for his sister even if it killed him.

Flashback end

"Our first lesson will be Bakudo 1 Sai and Hadou 1 Sho, then I will teach you some more bakudo after you Finish this course." Rukia yelled snapping Shoji from happy memories from long ago. Rukia Demonstrated how the bakado first." Face your opponent or the person you wish to use the kido on and say Bakudo 1 Sai." Rukia faced Ichigo and his arms were bound to his back and then she released Ichigo from the kido and allowed him to use it on her." Bakado 1 Sai." Ichigo shouted. One of the other student's had released Rukia from the kido because Ichigo kept messing the release up. " All right you will have to stay after today till you get the release correct now I want you to practice on Kira till you get it right as the rest of you on to the next lesson." Kira hoped that Rukia would not notice if he sensed behind her uncertainty he got caught any took Ichigo seven time's to get the release right,After wards he had to miss the first five minutes of Zanjutsu class till the teacher came to get him.

"Miss Kuchiki you can only keep him back after he does his other classes unless you don't want him to learn how to control his spiritual pressure." Rukia sighed after all Zanjutsu was the last class so she would only have to wait an hour or so." Meditate with your Zanpakuto on your lap and block out your emitting Spiritual presser and consistent and flow it throw your Zanpakuto while still maintaining control." Was the Teacher's instructions. It took two long hours to get it right but as soon as Ichigo demonstrated he could control his spiritual pressure he was dismissed.

Then he went to do extra lessons with Miss Kuchiki to get a idea after all she said that he would be top of class if he did this and Ichigo thought that Knowing some kido that his classmates had not yet learn might get him some friend's." If I do some extra lessons I could impress my classmates and make tons of friends." If only things worked that walked to the kido practice field where Rukia was waiting on him."Where have you been I have been waiting for you


End file.
